


Surprise

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Fanfiction Fridays [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: On an undercover mission, Jyn is surprised to find pretending doesn’t come as easily as she thought.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For @therebelcaptainnetwork‘s Fanfiction Fridays

She’d watched him dancing with other women at this Imperial ball, played the dutiful wife and feigned jealousy at any one of them. But as she’d swept through the hall, she’d seen him on a backward glance, with the woman they had been looking for. He had his hand on the small of her back, then a whisper leaned in so that his lips brushed her hair.

 

It surprised her, the feeling that coiled in her gut. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was unfamiliar, raw and resonating. She tried to shake it, took another glass of Corellian wine, but every time she looked his way, saw the familiar way he spoke to the woman, looked at her, put a hand to her elbow to guide her to the bar, the feeling throbbed inside her.

 

She felt unreasonable, irrational, and she hated how it clouded her brain.

 

\---

 

She was waiting for him in their shared hotel room, sitting on the edge of the bed, still in her evening gown, one strappy heel undone, the other one dangling from her fingers.

 

He opened the door, greeted her like a devoted husband, leaning down to kiss her on her forehead, his hand light on her shoulder. His lips lingered a beat too long, and she never realized before that he did this. After all, there was no one around to see.

 

“Everything good?” he asked, all business now, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes roved over her face, pausing at her lips, before keeping his gaze steady on her eyes.

 

She only nodded, deep in thought, before she slipped her other shoe off and walked towards him where he was seated on a chair, undoing his own shoes. He startled a little at her proximity, they’d never been ones for personal space, but she was very close, the silk of her dress brushing against the fabric of his trousers.

 

She wanted to see. Was it something? The feeling from the ball returned, less of an edge to it, but more intense and tangible, like it was a thing in the room with them. She inhaled sharply as he stood to his full height, and without her heels on she suddenly felt like he towered over her.

 

“Jyn?” he asked by way of a question, but his voice caught in his throat. Maybe, there was something there for him too. Emboldened, she stood on the tips of her toes and slipped her hands around his neck. His eyes widened, but otherwise he made no move to pull away. She touched her lips to his, tentatively, wanting the feeling to engulf her, and she wasn’t quite prepared for the way it did. He moved in, deepened the kiss, and the heady space she occupied caught her off guard. When they pulled apart for a breath, the sound of her heart pounding was deafening in her ears.

 

“You know, no one’s watching us anymore.” he said in a low voice, in a noble attempt to release her from any imagined obligation. But she didn’t miss the way he stared at her lips.

 

“I know.” she touched a finger to her lips, and the feeling that surged through her was starting to become familiar now, and she came to realize that after months of operating under this illusion, it shouldn’t have been a surprise.


End file.
